Shattering Ice
by Iceblossom-from-Riverclan
Summary: Sequel to Melting Ice. Life is good for Iceblossom but when ,misterios murders and disapearings start hapening and one of them is her sister's kit, what will ICeblossom do and how far will she go to find little Hollykit? RAted T forMyReasonPmMeifUWant2kno
1. Chapter 1

**leader:**Snowstar-white tom with green eyes and black front paws.

**Deputy:**Rockheart-gray tom, amber eyes.

**Medecine cat: **Silverleaf- silver she-cat green eyes.

**Warriors**

**Cherryfur-**dark ginger and red she-cat, blue eyes.

**Stoneheart-**gray tabby tom with pale amber eyes

**Darkclaw-**dark tabby tom, amber eyes

**Bloomflower-**light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Whiskerfoot-**black tom, green eyes. (apprentice: Creekpaw)

**Highflight-**tabby she-cat with abmber eyes.

**Blazeheart-**ginger tabby tom wih a mane, green eyes.

**Blackheart-**black she-cat blue eyes.

**Dustfur-**brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Lightpelt-**cream she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Thur****shclaw-**sandy gray tom, with amber eyes. (Appretnice-Oakkit)

**Poolheart-**light gray she-cat

**Skyleaf-**pretty blueish-gray she-cat, amber eyes.

**Amberspeck-**goldenish she-cat with cross eyes.

**Iceblossom-** pretty and slender she-cat with. gray paws, tailtip, and face (like a mask)

**ReedClaw-**black tom with green eyes

**Cloudwish-**light gray she-cat with milky blue eyes.

**Yellowfoot-**muddy colored tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Oakpaw-** black and hwite tom with green eyes.

**Creekpaw**- light gray she-cat, with blue eyes.

**Bluepaw- **Long-limbed gray she-cat with hunts of ble-gray.

**Dirtypaw-** multi-brown colored tabby she cat with a white underchin and belly and amber eyes.

**Twilightpaw-**Smokey grey she-cat with grey paws with hard black eyes.

**Scythepaw-**Grey tom with white paws and soft grey eyes.

**Lionpaw-**handsom golden tabby tom with white chest, tail tip, amber eyes.

**Wildpaw- **gray-blue tom with pale blue eys.

**Queens**

**Mapleshadow-**dark ginger tabby. Mother of Littlekit(white and gray she-cat, yellow eyes) and Gingerkit (ginger tabby she-cat, blue eyes.)

**Frostcloud- white she-cat with green eyes.**

**Elders**

**Gingerpelt-ginger she-cat**

**Fleapelt-gray tom**

_**Prolouge**_

Silverleaf twiched in her sleep.

"_Ice melted, now it will shater then it will blossom and rise" a voice said._

"_Huh? Leafdapple! Where are you? What does it mean" Silverleaf yowled. _

"_Shush youn one you will understand soon" Leafdapple appeared then vanished._

"_No! Leafdapple!" Silverleaf yowled_

**I know short prolouge, but hey what can I say?**

**Anyway for those who don't get it: Leafdapple got the first prophecy "**"Ice will melt, then shatter then finnally it will blossom and rise **" then she died, though I didn't mention it and Silverlaf just now got the second prophecy**


	2. Ch1

**Disclaimer: I don't own warrior,never have never will.**

Iceblossom sat watching Frostcloud's two kits, Splashkit and Hollykit both she-cats. They were pouncing on each other, squealing and shrieking happily. Frostcloud and Blazeheart had gone hutning toguether since Frostcloud had gotten tired of being in the nursery after a moon.

Reedclaw approached smiling, he sat down next to her and purred when he saw the playing kits. "Thier a handfull aren't they" he aske softly.

Iceblossom scoffed "try telling that to my sister" she said

Reedclaw's whikers twiched as he nodded.

Iceblossom grinned at him and turned back to the kits. At the same time Cloudwish and Yellowfoot came in looking horrified and bloody. Iceblossom wondered why and got up. They were carring a white and blue-gray lump of fur with blood all over. Iceblossom gasped Flowerstream.

"Oh no" Iceblossom said as she looked closly.

Snowstar jumped down from the Highstone and looked at Flowerstream's body closly.

As Iceblossom neared the crowd gathered around she heard Yellowfoor say "We found her dead by the stream, npo scent on her or anything." he sounded sad

"Hmm, I wondered who did it" Snowstar said, " Well we need to prepear her for vigil" he said as Flowerstream's mother, Highflight looked at her dead daughter. "No! Flowerstream," she said sadly. Sunspot, flowerstream's sister was sobbing.

Iceblossom herded the kits back into the nursery. Frostcloud arived soon looking upset.

"So you've seen?" Iceblossom whispered

"Yes, poor Sunspot and Bloomflowe" Frostcloud said

"Yeah, Flowerstream was the only family they had" Iceblossom said. She couldn't believe Flowerstream was dead, the white and blue-gray she-cat had been so kind and playfull.

She shook her head sadly as she walked out. The clan was gathering around Flowerstream's body, she padded nubly toward her dead friend's body.

_*Flashback *_

_Icepaw pounced on Sunpaw trying to force her to the ground, but the older apprentice always beat her. _

"_Here let e help" Flowerpaw said kindly_

_Icepaw nodded, eager to learn._

"_When you pounce on her, don't jump of all your paws at once push of you back paws to gain speed so all that force will knock her down, and put one of your paws by her shoulder and one on her thraot." Flowerpaw said then retreaded._

_Icepaw backed up and crouched, waiting for Sunpaw to face her. She ran and pushed of her back paws then put her left paw by Sunpaw's shoulder and her right pushing Sunpaw's throat. Sunpaw fell to the florr surprised._

"_Good Job" Sunpaw murmured_

_Icepaw nodded "Thanks Flowerpaw, that move really helped" Icepaw said. The older apprentice purred._

_*end of flashback *_

Iceblossom lowered her head down to Flowerstream's cold ear, she sighed.

"Thank you Flowerstream and have a good journey to Starclan" she whipered and stood back as other cats whispered into their dead clanmate's ear.

Iceblossom stood vigil for Flowerstream until midnight then went back to her nest where Sunspot's empty nest was cold.

She settled down into her nest with a sigh it had been a long day, first going on the dawn patrol then a hunting patrol, then watching Frostcloud's kits and then the vigil.

She heard Reedclaw lay down on his nest and turned to look at the black tom. His face was so sad it sickened her. Had Reedclaw perhapps liked Flowerstream? Jelousy filled Iceblossom's stomach. But she pushed it away. Reedclaw didn't like or had liked Flowerstream he had asked her to move her nest next to him.

She put her head on her paws, that had been two moons ago had his feelings changed?

Reedclaw's fur was ruffled and filled with dirt and small twigs. She nudged him gently and put her head on his back. "You okay?" she asked

"Yeah. Flowerstream didn't deserve to die, she was so sweet so caring, so kind. She was carring kits!" he muttered angrily.

Iceblossom raised her head. Flowerstream had been pregnant? She looked to he entrance of the den. Were they Reedclaw's kits?

Reedclaw must have read her mind because he turned toward her. His eyes softened and he nuzzled her softly. Iceblossom looked away, she didn't want to meet his eyes. He licked her cheek affectioanatly and whispered sofltly to her.

"They weren't mine, they were Yellowfoot's"

Iceblossom turned to him surprised. She nodded and leaned against him. Now that she thought about it Flowerstream and Yellowfoot did spend quite a lot of time toguether. Amd that would explain why he had been so devestated.

"Iceblossom who do you like?" the question surprised her and she didn;t know what to say.

"I-I don't know" she siad, her heart started beating faster and she felt dizzy.

"Oh, wel I li— never mind" Reedclaw said laying his head down. Iceblossom nudged him but he just turned away.

"Reedclaw?" she whispered. No awnser, she turned away and closed her eyes. Falling asleep pretty quikly.

**It seemed mushy. * Gags***

**Well R&R**


	3. CH 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

Iceblossom padded toward Reedclaw, in hopes that he would wan't to hunt with her.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" Iceblossom asked

"Sure" Reedclaw said getting up, as he stood up he smiled at her. "Where should we hunt"

"Uh lets go Pine Stream" Iceblossom said, Pine Stram was like The creeck, but instead of having willowtrees in had pine trees, mice and coles often made houses there and fish were always plentifull.

"Alright" Reedclaw said padding toward the exit of the camp. Iceblossom

followed him. When they left camp, she noticed a strange scent on the air, it was salty and— It was blood! Reedclaw noticed too, and they both sped up toward the scent. They arrived at a reed bush and when Iceblossom lowered her head to smell it, she saw two clumps of fur. One of them was tortoiseshell with black, Iceblossom ran all the cats in Riverclan and found none, the other clump was a brownish grey crusted with mud and blood. They both smelled familiar but Iceblossom shrugged it off.

"I think they're just some rouges passing through" Reeclaw said, turning around. Iceblossom nodded bt she wasn't satisfied.

AS they hunted, Iceblossom sensed something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what.

Reedclaw had caught three voles, one mouse and two fish while Iceblossom had caught two voles, two mice, and three fish. He purred as she tried picking all her prey at once and ended up slipping.

Iceblossom truned in mock anger. "Oh so you think you can do better?" she asked grinning

"Of course" Reedclaw said and picked up the voles and the mouse buy the tail then picked up the fish just as he was walking Iceblossom said "And what if someone, say did this?" Iceblossom asked tackling him, his prey dropped and he tumbled into the river with her. Iceblossom closed her eyes as the water splashed around them. She laughed blissfully and heard Reedclaw laughing too.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in a very awkward position, both of her front paws were placed on Reeclaw's chest, her left backpaw was placed on his stomach and her right back paw was hanging in the air. He was standing over her his nose tuching hers. As soon as he opened his eyes he reared back and jumped off, looking very embarrased.

Iceblossom stood up and shook the water out of her fur. She picked up her prey while Reedclaw picked up his. They padded back to camp silently, both too embarrased to talk.

When they got there the clan was murmuring and muttering things, some looking to their sides and some looking as if they had seen Tigerstar himself.

She put her prey down and headed toward the nursery to visit her sister's kits, when Frostcloud walked out, her face was pained and her eyes worried.

"What's wrong?" Iceblossom asked her sister,

"Hollykit!" Her sister said

"What's wrong with Hollykit?" Iceblossom asked trying to figure out where was the small and hyper kit.

"She's gone, when I woke from a nap at sun-high she wasn't there. Splashkit said they had been playing hide-and-seek and that she hadn't came back" Frostcloud wailed

"Oh!" Was all Iceblossom could say, she remembered the small tortoiseshell—tortoishell! Hollykit's fur was tortoiseshell with black! Did that mean that Hollykit was dead?

She told her sister everthing in hopes of reasuring her but her sister just wailed louder. Snowstar must have heard their cocversation and asked. "The other fur it was a brownish gray with blood and mud right?" Snowstar asked

"Yes" Iceblossom awnsered

"That's the same fur stuck between Flowerstream's claws!" Silverstram exclaimed

"You mean Hollykit might be dead?" Frostcloud asked wailing once more

"Iceblossom did you find her body?" Snowstar asked

"No, just the fur" Iceblossom said.

"Then I don't think she's dead but captured" that ceased Frostcloud's wailing and everone went quiet.

"Well then we must get her back!" Frostcloud demanded.

"Yes., but how?" Snowstar murmured

Iceblossom shurgged and looked at the sky, it was almost sunset.

"We'll send a patrol out. Bloomflower, Cherryfur, Darkclaw, Dustfur, Ligthpelt!" Snowstar called

"Yes" the warriors said

"Search the territory, we may find clues and perhaps Hollykit" Snowstar commanded, the warriors nodded and left.

Snowstar bounded up to highrock.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highrock" Snowstar yowled, when the clan had gathered he announced.

"No Apprentice shall leave camp with out a warrior, and no kit shall leave camp at all. Warriors from now on when ever you go out go with atleast another cat" he yowled. The clan murmured and nodded, dispearcing.

Muddypaw approached Iceblossom "Hi, Iceblossom

do you know where Sunspot is?" she asked. Iceblossom shook she didn't know where the apprentice's mentor was.

"Thanks anyways" Muddypaw said walking back to the apprentices den.

Iceblossom made her way back to her den, head low and tail dragging. How could have her niece disapeared? 

Just as she closed her eyes she heard someone shriek. Her head shot up and she angled her ears toward the sound.

"Sunspot's dead" the cat yelled again.

Another cat dead? What was going on?

**Review reiview rieview or i'll make Hollykit die...mwuahahaha**


	4. Ch 3

**Discliamer: I don't own warriors**

**Bluepaw, Lionpaw and Dirtypaw have becomed Warriors they are now Bluedawnlionflame and Dirtyspots. And there is some cats I did not add to Alaingess because well I get distracted one of them is Lionflame's sister: Dovepaw-silver-gray tabby with white face and green eyes.**

Iceblossom touched Bluedawn's shoulder lightly with her tail, her best friend had been the one who had found Sunspot's body two days ago, and was now certain it was her fault. Iceblossom looked AT Lionflame trying to get him to confort Bluedawn, it was almost Moonhigh so Iceblossom was doing everything she could to try to get Bluedaw to her nest.

Lionflame nudged Bluedawn and nosed her toward the den, Iceblossom was going to follow them when she noticed a golden tailtip waving around the edge of the entrance of the camp. She rolled her eyes and bounced toward her friend, Lighting he was a loner never causing trouble for the clans but not joining either.

As she walked into the moon-lit ground she saw Lighting appear with new scars...

'What happened?" Iceblossom asked trying to see if they were old or new, If they were bleeding or not.

Lighting shied away from her chuckling, then his face turned serios. "I got in a fight with a tom, he was small undersized but good" he said. "Flowerstream and Sunspot were killed by him, I wathced him do it" he said, "But I couldn't help...he would have killed me and then I wouldn't be able to tell you this he killed Night and Jade too, slit their throats and stomachs rihgt open" he shook his head, somberly and his eyes flashed with pain and anger.

"That's how we found Flowerstram and Sunspot!" Iceblossom said, then rememred something.

_Flashback_

_Icekit pounced on her brother, Volekit she smiled and nipped at his heeels. He looked like he was sad, mostly because he had lost every game they had played that morining Icekit decided to give him a chance and beat her once or twice._

_Volekit too up the chance and knocked her down, not very easily, he placed a paw on her stomach and dragged it down pretendidng to slice her stomach, then her throat._

_End of Flashback_

Volepaw...he was angry at Flowerstream for rejecting him at Snowstar for not making him a warrior...

Was he the murderer? Had he killed Hollykit too?

**R&R or I'll kill make Splashkit disapeare...**

**Iceblossom: that's not nice, give Hollykit back**

**Me: wow you talking to me**

**Ice: does it look like theirs anyone else walks away**


	5. Ch 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

Iceblossom stared at Lightning. "You saw who was the killer?" she asked

"yes he had a voleish colored pelt and yellow eyes, he was small very small. I got in a fight with him before he killed Flowerstream or Sunspot" he reapeted. Volepaw...her brother...her little innocent charming play-full brother...

Iceblossom shook her head, it couldn't be her brother was probably dead or lost but he wouldn't kill his former clan mates or his sister's looked at Lighting's green eyes, they held nothing but the truth "No, no! That's not true, he wouldn't do that, no!" Iceblossom wailed letting the whole world know how she felt. Lighting touched her shoulder with his tail tip trying to confort her. Rage swelt up in her.

Volepaw! How could he? After everything that she and Frostcloud and Riverclan had done for him! She nodded to Lighting and headed back to camp,her lip curled and her eyes narrowed. She bounded up to Snowstar's den before pausing.

Would Snowstar believe her? Snowstar had been very fond of Volepaw even when Volepaw was naughty he'd let him off just like that. She had to tell Bloomflower— No she would tell Snowstar. Frostcloud she had Splashkit to look after plus she would denye it as much as she could. Bluedawn, Reedclaw and Lionflame would be the only ones to believe her.

She raced toward the Warriors' den her paws thundering over the ground, her heart pounding in her hest. Her paws landed gracefully as she jumped off a rock landing infront of the Warriors' Den. Bluedawn sat sittting up her eyes cold and tired, Lionflame's pelt was touching Bluedawn's and Reedclaw sat a little ways off. She beconed them and backed up.

She saw Reedclaw getting up and Lionflame urgeuing Bluedawn to stand up, soon all four friedns were sitting in a circle although Bluedawn looked tired and ver very distant.

"I know who murdered Flowerstream and Sunspot and who took Hollykit" Iceblossom whispered

Reedclaw's eyes widened and he stood up with surprise. Bluedawn's head snapped back as her eyes filled with recognazion and Lionflame narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

"Who did it" Bluedawn asked, her voice hoarse

"Volepaw..." Iceblossom said looking away.

"Volepaw?" Reedclaw asked looking at her as if she had grown a pair of extra ears.

"Yes my brother killed them and took Hollykit" Iceblossom said "Lighting saw him, but he didn't know he was in Riverclan" Iceblossom explained

"Lighting? That loner that passes by here very so often?" Reedclaw asked his eyes filling with a strange darkness that resebled envy. "What were you doing with him" he asked his lip curling in disgust.

Iceblossom shrugged and simply said "He wanted to talk"

Bluedawn's eyes shone with anger and sadness "Now I remmeber , I found Volepaw's fur on one of the bushes near Sunspot's body but I dind't think about it." she said shaking her head.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Lionflame asked

"Yeah I mean we can't tell Snowstar he wouldn't believe us" Bluedawn said

Reedclaw looked at Iceblossom waiting for her to say something. Iceblossom gulped and looked down when she looked back up her eyes were blazing and her mouth turned into a mischievious smile. She stood up the midnight wind blowing her fur back, making it move in small waves.

"We're going to ge find him"

**Yeah I know not my best chapter but hey atleast you know what's happening.**


	6. Ch 5

**Ugh I guess I must say the disclimer: I don't own warriors or the clans but I do own two kitties.**

"Are you crazy" Bluedawn asked,

"Of course I'm not it can't be that hard" Iceblossom retored

"He's a murderer, he could us and then were would be be?" Lionflame asked, Reedclaw stood quiet then nodded, "Their right you know, I don;t want to risk my life just to die"

"But we won't. We will find him and when we do, we'll bring him and then Snowstar can deal with him" Iceblossom said

"Are you planning on telling Snowstar?" Reedclaw asked

'No, it could _our_ quest, our mission, like those games we played as kits" Iceblossom said

"fine, I guess I'll go" Reedclaw said "for you" he said

Bluedawn sighed but agreed and Lionflame shook his head and said. "No use staying behind"

"Great we'll leave...tomorrow" Iceblossom said,

"Tomorrow?But isn't the gathering tomorrow?" Bluedawn said

"yes tomorrow, it doesn't matter all the better" Iceblossom said dryly "we can sneake out" she said

"Fine" Bluedawn said as she turned to Lionflame, who just shrugged

'How am I going to find Volepaw?' Iceblossom asked herself, thinking of her small undersize brother.

_The next day before the gathering_

Iceblossom stood, ready to leave in a heart-beat. Bluedawn gave the signal that no one was there and Iceblossom slipped through the dirt place tunnel and out into a clearing. Reedclaw followed her and Lionflame followed him. Bluedawn was the last one to arrive, grumbling about how stupid this all was.

Iceblossom rolled her eyes and sniffed the air. "So where should we start?" she asked

"I don't know. You came up with the plan you should have thought of this first" Bluedawn spat.

"Fine we'll go to the horse place first" Iceblossom retored

"I don't think that's good idea" a voice said behind them. Iceblossom turned to look, ready to fight.

"Oh Lightning you scared me" Iceblossom sighed.

"yeah well sorry. Anyway I just met up with an old friend of mine, Tulip, she says that your brother is recruiting rouges and loners and offering them shelter and food and filling their heads with lies about the clans and about Riverclan." Lighting said

"That's horrible" Iceblossom said

"yeah but I did find out where he is living" Lighting said

"Who are you?" Reedclaw asked

"Lighting...I'm a friend of Iceblossom" Lighting explained, offering a kind smile. Reedclaw turned away his lip curling in distusgt.

Bluedawn raised an eyebrow in Iceblossom's dirrection, her lips forming a sly smile. Iceblossom suddenly felt very self-conscious she looked down feeling her ears grow hot.

"I met him when I was an apprentice, he helped me forgive my mo—Skyleaf" Iceblossom said

Bluedawn nodded and intrudced her self and the otheres. "I'm Bluedawn, that's Lionflame and the grouchy elder over there is Reedclaw" she joked

"So funny can we get a move on?" Reedclaw asked padding toward Lighting.

"Yeah but we'll have to travel through the trees" Lighting said "That way no one will track us" he explained

"Very well" Reedclaw said, jumping on a low branch. Iceblossom follwed him and Lighting took the lead with Reedclaw lagging behind.

"Hurry up will you Reedclaw?' Iceblossom asked impatiently

"if i'm so slow why don't I just go back, that way you won't have to worry about me and Lighting can take you there _alone"_ he spat

"What;s wrong with you?" Iceblossom asked angrily, but she knew what was wrong with him...

he was jealous.. .

**R&R**


	7. CH 6

**Guess what? I'm not dead. Anyway sorry I haven't updated, i've been busy.**

**I had major writer's block for all my stories, so sorry if the hapters are crappy.**

Iceblossom lashed her tail as she tried to balance herself on a branch. Lighting was ahead of her and Bluedawn and Lionflame were a little behind, Reedclaw though was about two trees behind her. She let Bluedawn and Lionflame pass as she waited fro Reedclaw. Her tail twitched in annoyance and she dug her claws into the bark.

Reedclaw jumped from the branch he was on to hers, his front paws didn't reach the branch he started flailing.

Iceblossom snatched his scruff and pulled him back up. "Honestly Reedclaw, can't you be more carefull and faster?" she hissed

He flattened his ear and pulled back. "I can't. I was made for swimming not jumping from branch to branch" he said

"Just hurry okay?" Iceblossom sighed

"Why you want to catch up to your mate?" He retored. Iceblossom didn't know what to say, she curled her lip and turned away.

Reedclaw followed her and Iceblossom saw Lighting jump down to the ground.

She landed on the ground with a soft thud and looked at him. "why are we stopping?" she asked, shaking the snow from her paws

"To camp, it's getting late" Lighting said "Me, Bluedawn and Lionflame are going to go hunt. You two will stay and guard the camp" he informed her. Iceblossom nodded, she felt as if she was on a patrol, not on a secret mission, that _she_ was leading.

She heard Reedclaw lay down and turned toward him.

He started at her for what seemed a long time then said. "Maybe I should just stay here and let Volepaw come kill me. I mean you have Lighting for protection, so what am I doing here?" he asked

Iceblossom couldn't believe she was hearing this, she lost her patience and stood up walked over to him and cuffed his ears.

"Fine then I don't care die!" Iceblossom said, her voice breaking. She couldn't imagine a life without Reedclaw and was upset that he was saying that.

"Fine I will!" Reeeclaw yelled, then hurt flashed in his eyes.

"No Reedclaw I didn't actually—"

"Just forgett it! Go with your mate or something" Reedclaw said laying back down.

"He's not my mate, Reedclaw i'm sorry" she said. Then she started to get mad. Why did he care if Lighting was her mate or not?

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Becau-because I love you" he whispered

**dun dun dun dun...what will happen next?**

**I feel mushy!**

**R&R,**

**just so you know they have been traveling for over a week.**


	8. Ch 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own Warriors,**

**Well one person reviewed, I feel like noone is reading this., so you better start reviewing.**

Iceblossom took a step back, shocked. Out of all the she-cats that liked Reedclaw he loved _her_. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and looked up, meeting Reedclaw's angry eyes.

"But it wouldn't matter if I loved you would it?" he asked

"What do you mean?" Iceblossom asked searching his face for a sign of comfort only find cold, hard anger.

"Well you obviously love Lighting! And don't try to deny it I've seen the way you look at him" he hissed, his eyes looking down.

Before she could object a brown and white cat crashed through the bushes, his eyes angry and deadly.

"Who are? What are you doing here?" he snarled, his hackles raising and his back arching

"Hello Jasper, long time no see" Lightning said coming from behind them

"Lighing?" Jasper straightened up, his eyes filling with happiness

"Yes, how is Lilian and the kits?" Lighting asked

"Lillian is good, the kits well Poppy and Eagle are doing great but poor Mouse he's sick and Leaf" Jasper stopped and looked around "Volepaw killed him" he half whispered half hissed

Iceblossom flattened her ears "Volepaw!" she asked

Jasper hissed "Shh, not so loud he has spies. And yes Volepaw why?" his eyes narrowed suspiciosly

"He's her younger brother and we're looking for him"Lightning said

"Oh. Is this your mate Lighting?" he asked

Reedclaw shot her a look of anger.

"No we're just good friend" Lightning said, Iceblossom nodded shyly

"Ah well I have to go, the kits and Lillian are waiting. Nice to see you again Lighting, please to meet you all, and good luck finding that crazed brother of yours" he said looking straight at her 

Iceblossom nodded and looked away.

After Jasper had left Lighting looked at us. "is something wrong?" he asked

"No everything is just fine" Iceblossom said stiffly

"Right well lets eat. I think we're near Volepaw's camp" he said while grabbing a plump mouse

"That's great" Iceblossom blurted out

"Yeah let's go get ourselves killed" Reedclaw said dryly

Bluedawn raised her eyebrows at Iceblossom. Iceblossom shook her head and laid down without getting any prey.

_Later that day(alot later)_

Iceblossom couldn't sleep, it was almost midnight and she hadn't had any sleep at all. She looked over to Reedclaw's body, curled up, in a makeshift nest, the moonlight hitting his black pelt.

As she closed her eyes that was she could see, Reedclaw's face, angry like it had been hours ago, sad when Flowerstream had died, happy when they had shared tongues. She didn't know what she felt for him, but she was sure she didn't feel anything but friendship for Lighting.

Without making a sound, she moved closer to Lightning, but then stepped away. She walked stealthly toward Reedclaw, she settles down by his back. Feeling his warmth made her feel safe, and secured and needed. She closed her eyes finally falling asleep.

_The next day_

Iceblossom woke up, feeling Reedclaw's body gone. She looked around to see he had moved away a few paces. She felt a pang to her heart. She walked slowly toward him again she laid down in front of him.

"Reedclaw I know you probably hate me rihgt now, but I-I love you" she whispered into his ear, she saw his ear flick and his eyes opened.

He looked at her, no more anger in his eyes but no happiness either. He got up and walked away.

Iceblossom sighed.

They weren't going on trees because according to Lightning they were near Volepaw's camp.

They neared some black rocks, with an opening so what cats could get into a what seemed like a den. Two cats guarded to entrance.

Iceblossom crouched behind some bushes, next to Lightning. "What do we do now?" she asked

"Ambush them!" he hissed, his gaze was cold and his eyes were filled with hatred for Volepaw who had killed his sister and father.

"Are you crazy we'll die!" Reedclaw said,

"No we won't" Bluedawn said, "We're warriors, we can fight" she said

"Yeah!" Lionflame said twining his tail with Bluedawn.

Iceblossom was shocked at the gesture, they were mates? She sure hadn't been playing attention.

Reedclaw shot her a glare and looked forward, waiting for Lighting to tell them to attack.

"Now" Lighting hissed bounding forward

Iceblossom stalked through some bushes, nearing the den. Reedclaw was right behind her.

She heard a yowl and stood up straight. Lighting! He was fighting with one of the guards while Lionflame was dealing with the other one, Bluedawn was fighting with a black and gray she-cat.

She jumped through the bushes meeting face to face with a tabby tom.

"Come here pretty" he taunted, She let out a battle screech and bowled the tom over. She swiped her paws along with belly, making him yowl. He bit her ear and she ripped out tuffs of fur from his shoulders.

She stopped in mid swipe as she saw Volepaw come out.

She gave the tom one last hit and ran over to her brother.

"Iceblossom!" he hissed "Always the perfect kit! The best hunter, th best fighter, the one everyone likes!" he snarled

"Volepaw!" Iceblossom stood unable to do anything.

He threw himself at her and pinned her to the ground. She scartched his belly with her back paws and managed to push her still smaller brother off her.

He lashed out at her nose, but missed as she dodged the attack, she lunged forwardand pulled his front paws from under him, making him fall nose first into the mud. He hissed and bit her ear harshly.

Iceblossom yowled in pain and threw her head up, as he made a nick in her ear.

She rolled him over digging her claws into his sides. She was the one pinning him now.

He looked straight into her, eyes. She remembered all the times she had pinned him down laughing while he struggled to get up.

_Flashback_

_Icekit pinned her brother down, laughing. "Ha! I win" she siad laughing_

"_Okay, okay. Let me up will you" Volekit said, an unknown emotion blazing in his eyes_

_End of Flashback_

The same emotion, hate and ambition, was muddled in his eyes now as he glared at her. She knew she should kill him, it would be better but she couldn't, no she couldn't kill her own brother.

She looked around to make sure no-one was watching and stepped of him. He glared at her before getting up, then he ran toward the bushes, toward safety. She turned around and attacked a black she-cat.

The cat, had already pinned her down and was bringing down the final blow when she was knocked of Iceblossom. Iceblossom looked up at Reedclaw who had knocked off the she-cat.

She stood up. "Thank you" she whispered

"You're welcome, for a moment I thought I was going to loose you" he said his voice cracking

Iceblossom licked his cheek, feeling her heart flutter. "I won't leave you if you don't leave me" she said

"I won't" he whispered nuzzling her neck.

"Iceblossom!" a small cry made Iceblossom look up.

"Hollykit"

**aww **

**R&R**


	9. Ch 8

**Disclaimer: I don't won warriors**

**Thank you for reviewing Blizzardwing and please**

**Yes Iceblossom let Volepaw go, that naughty girl**

Iceblossom couldn't believe her eyes. It was Hollykit!

Iceblossom ruched over to her sister's kot and started licking her blood-matted and dirty pelt.

"What did they do to you?" she asked, licking her frantickly

Hollykit shuddered "they would scratch me until I passed out, they wouldn't fed me and they would do things to me" Hollykit said

"Like what?" Iceblossom couldn't help but ask.

"They would..would me torture me, speacially Volepaw, he would put his claws on my back and dig them in until I until I was soaked in blood, then he would say that I had to pay that we all had to pay" she whimpered. Iceblossom nosed her toward the others. "Your safe now"

They sat down panting. Lighting got up. "We might as well get going now"

Reedclaw shook his head. "I think a good night's rest will do us all good"

Lighting narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Very well". He went over to a small bush to lay down.

Bluedawn looked at her, her eyes troubled. "What happened to Volepaw?" she asked

Iceblossom turned away her tail, flicking uneasily. "I don't know. I think he might have escaped"

Bluedawn looked at her, she padded close to her and whispered. "You let him go huh?"

Iceblossom looked up at her. "What— how did you know?" she aksed

Bluedawn shrugged "We've been friends forever, plus I would have done the same"

Iceblossom purred. "You and Lionclaw?"

Bluedawn smiled. "Yes he asked me to be his mate a after the second day we were traveling"

Iceblossom smiled back at her, glad her friend had found love.

She looked over to Reedclaw who stood by Lionflame. She left Bluedawn after a quick good-bye and padded over to him. He looked at her and smiled.

Iceblossom sat down next to him, intwining her tail with his. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, happily. Reedclaw licked her ear and laid down. Iceblossom laid after a few moments and pressed her pelt against his.

_The next day _

Iceblossom woke up to ind Reedclaw gone. She looked around, finding a mouse next to her she smiled. It carried Reedclaw scent, she bit into it, savoring every bite.

"Enjoy your breakfast?" Reedclaw asked coming up behind her. Iceblosssom stood, she nodded. "Yes very much"

Lighting cleared his throat and Iceblossom looked at him emberrased. "We should get going"

"Right" Iceblossom licked her chest

"Where's Bluedawn and Lionflame?" she asked

"Hunting, they'll be back soon" Lighting explained. Iceblossom nodded, a few minutes later Bluedawn and Lionflame appeared looking very happy. It seemed everyone had ate so they set off.

Iceblossom slowed her pace next to Bluedawn. She nudged her friend "Why so happy?" she asked

"I'm carrying Lionflame's kits" she said, beaming. Iceblossom purred loudly.

"That's great" she exclaimed

Bluedawn sighed happily. "Yeah" she looked around. "I just hope Riverclan accepts us back" she said

Iceblossom tilted her head "Why wouldn't they?" she asked

Bluedawn sighed. "Remember the Great Journey stories the elders used to tell us?" she asked

Iceblossom nodded.

"The cats who went on the journey they weren't welcomed back very nicely" she said

Iceblossom shook her head. "Don't worry" she said

_a few days later after a lot of walking_

Iceblossom raised her head. "Look" she said smelling the air, they at the Riverclan borders. Iceblossom looked around excitedly. Lighting smiled sadly.

"I leave you here," he said

Iceblossom nodded. "Yeah good-bye Lighting"

Lighitng streched. "Until next time Iceblossom," he said, then turned around and bounded away.

Iceblossom nodded and watched him leave.

Bluedawn spoke behind her. "You'll miss him huh?"

Iceblossom sighed. "Yes but not as much as I thought so"

Bluedawn stared at her before shaking her head. "Alright"

Iceblossom smiled and walked across the borders. "Come on"

Reedclaw smiled and jumped beside her. Suddenly someone tackled Iceblossom. She looked at her attacker. It was Stoneheart. Iceblossom let our a growl.

"Iceblossom?" Stoneheart stepped off her. Reedclaw padded forward his eyes narrowed as he watched Stoneheart.

"Reedclaw? Bluedawn?Lionflame?" Stoneheart looked around his eyes surprised. "We thought you were dead"

Iceblossom snarled, her hate for Stoneheart hadn't thinned at all.

Stoneheart realized that Iceblossom still hated him and backed up. "Come on back to camp"

Iceblossom followed Stoneheart reluctantly. Reedclaw walked next to her holding Hollykit in his mouth.

_Later on the day_

Iceblossom entered the camp. Immediately whispers and murmurs started, and happy voice sound up. "Hollykit!" it was Frostcloud

Hollykit ran to her mother, giggling. "Momma"

**I can't write any more so here**


	10. Ch 9

**Hey so I'm going to try to update faster sisnce I didn't get any reviews last time...**

Iceblossom lookeda round trying to find Snowstar, she parted through the crowd that was forming around her and Reedclaw and Bluedawn and Lionblaze and reached Snowstar. The white leader purred when he saw her.

"Iceblossom its nice to see you again, we though you had been captured like Hollykit" he said, looking at my sister and her now happy family.

Iceblossom purred back. "Yes, I had to find Hollykit and had find out who was doing all of this" she said, she looked at him sadly. Volepaw had been Snowstar's favorite apprentice, small, weak, determined Volepaw...

Snowstar nodded. Iceblossom looked at him and saw his muzzle was just as white as before, but his eyes were duller and and he didn't not move with the swiftness he had before. He was getting older, and she knew it. Rockheart, the deputy wasn't exactly young either, the gray tom had been a deputy as long as Snowstar had been a leader.

"Volepaw was the murdered" she whispered. Snowstar leaned down.

"I'm sorry I did not hear you" he said

Iceblossom looked at him her eyes narrowing. It looked like his ears weren't good either.

"Volepaw, he killed Flowerstream and Sunspot and he took Hallykit, plues he murdered other cats too" she said her voice stronger

Snowstar shook his head defiantly. "Nonsense, Volepaw would never do that" he said

Iceblossom glared at him. "You mean to tell me, I just risked my life, and fought my brother an dit was all a dream?" she asked growing angry

"No one is saying you were dreaming or lieing, just maybe you were confused" Snowstar said "seeing what you wanted to see, you always were jealous of Volepaw"

Iceblossom stared at him, she snorted. "No, Snowstar I was never jealous of my brother." she glared at him "You are confused Snowstar and with all due respect, I think you are wrong, about my brother he was a murdered," with that she turned to leave, muttering

As she walked toward the freshkill pile, Bloomflower stopped her. "Volepaw your brother, he was Flowerstream's murdered?" her eyes grew wide "And Sunspot's?"

Iceblossom nodded. "Yes"

Bloomflower looked at her. "What you said to Snowstar, you were right, his judgment is clouded by his fondness of Volepaw, he is getting old, should retire soon is what I think, most warriors think it too and not just in Riverclan, al the other clans as well. Rockheart as well" she added and padded away

Iceblossom stared after her, then picked out a shrew from the pile and ate it silently. She would be back to patrols, back to her life. But nothing would be the same, not knowing her brother was alive and most probably killing an innocent cat right now. She sighed.

Reedclaw stopped her as she enteredthe warrior's den.

"Iceblossom I have to tell you... um something" he said, looking down

"Sure go ahead" Iceblossom smiled kidnly at him

"I think out in the forest would be better" he murmured

"Oh alright, lets go" Iceblossom stretched and he lead her out of camp.

He stopped by a stream.

"Iceblossom, I really love you and um would yo- you be my mate?" he asked his eyes filled with hope.

Iceblossom purred, her eyes shinned with love for him. She licked his cheek, affectionately

"Of course I will" she purred happly.

Reedclaw grinned at her and nosed her toward some bushes. "Here I want to um well you'll see" he said his voice soft

Iceblossom tilted her head and looked at him but followed him, then did something that would change her life forever.

_(hehe if you want to know yes they mated...about a week later)_

Iceblossom stood proudly in front of Reedclaw. She had asked him to meet her here at sunhigh.

"Yes?" he asked

"Reedclaw, I think I might be pregnant" she said

Reedclaw licked her cheek and purred with joy.

"That's great you'll be a great mother" he said nosing her shoulder gently

Iceblossom smiled. "And you will be a great father"

Reedclaw licked her neck, lovingly.

_(two weeks later)_

Iceblossom stared in surprise at Cherrystar, who was now leader of Riverclan.

Snowstar had passed away, shortly after she had found out she was carrying kits. Rockheart had named Cherryfur his deputy, but had soon joined Snowstar in Starclan. Cherrystar had named Iceblossom deputy, saying she deserved it.

Iceblossom's belly was lightly showing that she was pregnant, but most unless having been mothers themsleves had not noticed.

**The end...haha of this chapter**

**R&R please**

**and I need names for Iceblossom's kits, I won't sya how many or the genders so just give me names and discriptions...please make it like Iceblossom and Reedclaw, where would a ginger kit come from really!**


	11. sorry guys

**Sorry for not being here i've been busy...real real real busy but anyway i wanted to tell you guys that i re-read my storie of ICeblossom and well i don't wuite like it so...i will be re-doing it hehe from the start making it better. Please don't get mad also I do have anew idea for a storie and it includes a create-a-cat...**


End file.
